Rosa Pastel
by k-chaz
Summary: Acercó su rostro con lentitud mientras que Yoh aguardaba impaciente. Le observó y entonces éste le asió a él por la cintura, chocando contra la pared. Espera Yoh... papá puede llegar en cualquier momento.
1. Twins

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Este es un nuevo fic inspirado en una historia que me contó Nickyta-x, y ps la verdad está hecho sobre la marcha, adoro este tema, se que un YohxHao se sale de lo común, pero quise experimentar con algo nuevo, la verdad es que el tema de los gemelos no se como que me pone la piel de gallina xD.**

**Además que los gemelos son lo mejor (uy si pervertidaaaa) ya! no empieces de nuevo X¬¬.**

**Bueno, para aclarar...Las letras en negrita son lo que está pasando y las normales en cursiva son como una especie de flash back, bueno puede que al principio sea un tanto extraño, pero ya se aclarará :)**

**1.Twins**

Corrió por el bosque, otra vez; con ansiedad.

Sabía con claridad lo que le esperaba en su destino, y tenía ansias.

Ansias de verlo otra vez.

De sentir que nada había cambiado.

_Abrió los negros ojos de a poco._

_Sintió los cálidos rayos del sol llegar en cierta zona de su pequeña espalda._

_Entornó los ojos para ver mejor el futón que tenía en frente suyo; estaba vacío._

_Antes de analizar aquel hecho tan inusual quiso incorporarse._

_Pero no pudo lograr nada, pues algo se interpuso frente a su rostro de golpe, al mismo tiempo que sentía un cuerpo cargado sobre el suyo._

Muy en el fondo, aunque casi no quería admitirlo, temía que le hubiese olvidado.

Y no es que se lo negara a sí mismo por tristeza, sino más bien por miedo, miedo a quedarse solo...

De nuevo.

_**-Ohayooooooooooo! Ötoto-chan **– vio a un sonriente crío pegado a su rostro-._

_De cabeza se encontraba el chico, dejando que su melena castaña, que le llegaba ya a la espalda, cayera y se desparramara en el suelo, mientras cargaba su cuerpo en el costado del asustado._

_**-Q—qué haces tío! -**dijo saltando hasta pegarse contra la pared, y por ende dejando al muchacho pelilargo recostado de golpe en el futón-. _

_Sintió como ciertos calores se le subían al rostro, mientras que el otro le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, absolutamente infantil._

_**-Te he asustado jah!**-gritó poniéndose de pie y apoyando las manos en la cadera- eres un llorón, ötoto-chan-._

_**-Ya déjame quieres? Ni me despierto y ya estás molestándome -**dijo este cruzándose de brazos mientras inflaba los cachetes-._

_El chico que reía aún, de pie al lado del futón, se sintió algo cogido por la cara del otro chico, se le acercó a paso lento, y se inclinó un poco para verle al rostro._

Supo que había llegado porque sus pies ya no pisaban el suave pasto, y veía claramente la casa donde había vivido toda su infancia, ahí frente a él.

Caminó hacia la puerta, habían pasado un millón de cosas en esos últimos años, desde que los habían separado el creyó que jamás lo volvería a ver.

Y rehizo su vida...o más bien la formó..., sin él.

También temía que él lo hubiese olvidado porque él mismo había olvidado prácticamente todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

_**-Pareces un crío -** le dijo con malicia mientras demostraba lo poco y nada que le importaba el espacio personal-._

_**-Pues qué esperabas, si apenas tengo ocho...**-dijo aún con la de mártir dolorosa y mirándolo de reojo, mientras volvía a enrojecerse-._

_**-Sí, pero desde hoy ya no más...**-dijo alejándose de su hermano-** feliz doble cumpleaños de nueve...Yoh-**y salió de la habitación, con una mirada que no alcanzaba a ser más maliciosa por la inexperiencia de la niñez-._

Lo único que recordaba era un sentimiento fraternal impresionante, y la calidez de sus protectores y posesivos brazos.

O al menos eso quería recordar.

Todo aquello...se volvía un nostálgico pasado que no lograba reconocer.

_Bajó las escaleras, sintiendo el ruido de sus padres en la cocina, y a penas pisó el suelo de la plata baja salieron los dos adultos a verle con una radiante sonrisa._

_**-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOOOS!**-gritaron abrazando al muchacho-._

_El crío se revolvió en los posesivos brazos y luego se separo de ellos con una mezcla de molestia y vergüenza._

Pero algo había en él, algo en su interior se comenzó a alborotar y sintió como los calores se le vinieron a la cara cuando tocó la campanilla para que le abrieran la reja.

Sintió una voz absolutamente familiar preguntar a la puerta.

**-Mamá! Soy yo! –**dijo con un tono ciertamente exasperado en la voz, él mismo se extrañó luego de eso-.

Pero claro, cómo no estar exasperado?

Le parecía prácticamente imposible que se volviese a encontrar con él.

Por otro lado...cuántas cosas habían pasado luego de que se había ido de casa, que su madre decidió hacer que volviera?

Abrieron el portón y se encontró con los negruzcos ojos de su madre, que al instante brillaban como zafiros y se aguaban hasta desbordar.

**-Mamá...-.**

**-Amor...-**dijo la mujer abalanzándose sobre el muchacho en un abrazo descontrolado**- te he extrañado un mundo, mi vida-**decía mientras las lagrimas desbordaban-.

**-Yo igual...-**dijo respondiendo al gesto y luego separándose de ella unos instantes, para verla a la cara**-...puedo...?-.**

**-Oh! Por supuesto! -**dijo abriéndole el paso a la gran casona-** no esperaba que llegaras tan rápido** -dijo pausadamente mientras caminaba-.

**-Pues...sí vine apenas me avisaron...-.**

**-Te llamó papá no es así?-**dijo con cierto tono de reprimenda-.

**-Sí...y parecía bastante preocupado-.**

**-Ah...la verdad el fue uno de los primeros en oponerse a esto-.**

**-Pero...-**la mujer lo miró-** es verdad que...volvió?-**dijo cuidadoso, inseguro-.

**-Sí...es verdad, hijo...-.**

_**-Gracias...-**dijo muy bajito casi con miedo-._

_**-Ay de qué amor...-**soltó la mujer- **oye y...tu hermano?-**preguntó mirando escaleras arriba-._

_**-Estoy aquí...-**escucharon una áspera voz desde la cocina-._

**-Ah...y...cómo está?-.**

**-Grande!-**se apresuró a decir**- hasta no parece de su edad, porque cuánto tienen...catorce años?-.**

**-dieciocho...cumplimos los dieciséis en dos meses más-.**

**-dieciocho! Oh claro, qué despistada...cómo pasa el tiempo no? Si parece que hubiese sido ayer que los veía correr por los jardines, solían jugar a los combates y esas cosas...-**dijo recorriendo el jardín con una sonrisa nostálgica-.

**-Y él siempre ganaba...-**sonrió del mismo modo, pero con cierta amargura, mientras que sentía un extraño dolor en el pecho-.

La mujer lo observó unos instantes con una mirada preocupada que caían en la resignación, sabía lo que había hecho sufrir a su hijo, pero todo se arreglaría...tal vez.

**-**_**Vida...-**dijo la mujer apreciando al muchacho en el marco de la puerta- hace cuánto que estás ahí-._

_**-No hace mucho-**dijo como si nada**- lo suficiente para que se hubiesen dado cuenta, pero de todos modos yo quería pasar desapercibido**-dijo curvando los labios en una mueca de superioridad, mientras que sus ojos se nublaban con una tristeza que sólo el pequeño pudo percibir-._

_**-Tú y tus trucos, Hao-** se le acercó el padre y le posó una mano en la cabeza**- feliz cumpleaños...-**le dijo con una sonrisa mucho menos pronunciada, pero con un brillo de orgullo en los ojos-._

_**-Gracias, Oto-san...-**dijo evitando la mirada de su padre y saliendo de la cocina hacia el patio trasero-._

_De inmediato el castaño menor se dirigió por donde había salido su hermano, no sin antes sentir la fulminante mirada de su padre sobre él._

_Llegó al patio y lo vio, ahí, todo melancólico, con los pies colgando sobre el borde de la pileta, y la mirada perdida._

_Se detuvo a observarlo por mucho rato, y de pronto el mayor lo miró, de forma fría, arisca._

_Aquella mirada le heló hasta los huesos, pero no cedió y se mantuvo en los efímeros ojos como pudo._

_Hasta que estos se desviaron por un momento, hacia algún punto a espaldas del menor, luego bajaron y sus labios se abrieron..._

**-Bueno...-**dijo al fin-** aquí estamos-.**

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de una pequeña estancia, no muy llamativa y con las cortinas cerradas.

**-Esta es...-.**

**-La habitación de tu abuelo, sí-.**

_**-Vete...-**fue lo único que pronunció-._

_**-Pero...-.**_

_**-Ya! -**le cortó seco-._

_**-Mm...-**recibió como respuesta...y vio al niño alejarse-._

_Luego su vista volvió a fijarse, con odio, en el mismo punto a espaldas del menor._

**-Está aquí?-.**

**-Aquí están los dos...-.**

_Pasó la tarde, la celebración fue odiosa, por lo menos para Hao._

_Habían parientes que ni conocían, y le apretaban los cachetes de forma melosa mientras le repetían una y otra vez cuan grandes estaban y lo que se parecían a sus padres..._

_Lo de siempre._

_Se dirigió a su habitación, hastiado, había un montón de chiquillos en el patio, corriendo de aquí para allá jugando felices...como la mayoría de los niños de su edad._

_Pero eso no era para él, o al menos eso decía su jodido padre._

**-Bien...-**se alzó hacia la puerta y tomó el pomo, no sintió necesario golpear y la abrió mientras el corazón se le aceleraba, al punto en que sentía que se le saldría del pecho-.

_**-Hola...-**sintió a sus espaldas, un timbre algo inseguro que conocía a la perfección-._

_Volteó y le vio ahí, todo acongojado, con la mirada preocupada._

_No le respondió, la verdad no quería hacerlo, no era por él, pero sentía que la voz se le quebraría en cualquier momento._

_**-Lo siento...-**dijo bajando la vista y entrecerrando la puerta**-yo...de veras...perdóname, no les hago nada...no sé por qué son así , yo...podría hacer cosas malas para que no me quisieran y así tú podrías...tener más atención-**decía mientras sentía la penetrante mirada de su nii-chan sobre él-._

_El mayor se le acercó intrigado, con su mirada fría y examinadora. _

_**-No es mi intención que me quieran, de veras...incluso podría irme de casa...-**sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por unos repentinos y cálidos brazos-._

_**-Ni lo sueñes...-**sintió la voz de su hermano en su oído, mientras sus brazos lo apretaban con fuerza contra su cuerpo-jamás...vuelvas a decir tal cosa...tú eres lo único que vale la pena en mi vida-._

_Aquel comentario hizo que el más pequeño se tensara, abriendo los ojos, mientras su rostro se sonrojaba._

_**-nii-chan...-**dijo relajándose, cerrando los ojos, dejando que su peso cayera en los brazos protectores de su nii-chan y acomodando su cuello en el del mayor le devolvió el abrazo, subiendo las manos tímidamente por la espalda del otro-._

_Se separaron unos instantes, y el mayor apreció la carita de su ötoto-chan con dedicación, alzó una mano sobre el rostro del menor, acariciando cada relieve con la yema de sus dedos, de una forma sutil y delicada._

_**-De verdad...-**dijo dejando que su aliento cálido bañara el rostro del menor-** me muero si no te tengo-**y pegó sus frentes, rozando suavemente sus narices-._

_**-Nii-chan...-**dijo mirándole a los ojos suplicante, mientras que los suyos se aguaban y su carita se sonrojaba-._

_Acercó lentamente su rostro al de su hermano mayor, a una velocidad que pasara desapercibida._

_Llegó a sentir la respiración del mayor sobre sus propios labios y observó los ojos ajenos._

_El mayor suspiró, haciendo que sus labios se rozaran, y sin poder más le robó un beso fugaz y para nada profundo, sólo un roce. _

_El menor abrió los ojos y le miró ansioso._

Apenas abrió la puerta sus ojos se fijaron es un solo objetivo, haciendo que sus pupilas se dilataran y la respiración se le detuviera junto con el palpitar, o por lo menos...eso sintió.

_Sintieron un carraspeo._

_**-Muchachos**...-vieron a su padre en la puerta**- es hora de cantar-.**_

_Su mirada brillaba en la oscuridad de la habitación, y se veía que controlaba su cólera de una manera impresionante, puesto que su voz era agitada y pausada, y sobresalían las venas de su frente de forma escandalosa_

_**-öto-san...-**murmuró el menor-._

_**-Bajen a cantar...-**susurró de forma más tétrica aún- cumpleaños feliz**-.**_

_El mayor le tomó la mano a su hermano y le guió temeroso hacia la puerta, pasaron alerta a los movimientos de su padre, llegaron a la escalera y se confiaron, ahí de seguro que el viejo no se atrevía a hacer nada._

_Soltó un poco a su ötoto-chan y lo tomó de la mano, pero una vez que mantuvieron su distancia, el viejo agarró a Hao por el cuello y lo asotó contra a la pared._

_El menor se asustó y quedó mudo del miedo._

Aquel cabello castaño y brillante, que caía como cascada por su hombro, tomado en una cola alta.

Sus facciones maduras y mucho más recorridas para su edad.

Y una mirada reposada que le cautivó.

_El viejo levantó a Hao y le pegó un golpe en pleno estómago._

_Haciendo que este abriera los ojos y escupiera por espasmo._

_**-Oto...san...-**dijo el pequeño en el suelo, una vez que sus rodillas le flaquearon-._

_**-Eso es por marica y aprovechador-** dijo el viejo escupiéndole a su hijo mayor que se encontraba retorciéndose en el suelo, con los largos mechones tapándole por completo el rostro-._

_Se detuvo ante el menor y le observó con desprecio..._

Con sus afilados ojos color azabache, le miraba de manera penetrante desde el suelo, con una taza de té en las manos, y sentado a la mesita.

Hao Asakura.

_**-mañana olvídate...no volverás a verle y dicho esto bajó las escaleras como si nada-.**_

Sintió un empujoncito en la espalda, que le incitaba a entrar a la estancia.

Caminó un par de pasos con la vista clavada en su hermano, no se podía creer lo que veía, parecía que le pasaba como por dos años más, se veía mucho más maduro que él y portaba un garbo impresionante.

Siempre había sido más alto que él, pero esto le sacaba de sus casillas.

_**-Nii-chan! Estuviste increíble! -.**_

_**-Baka! Sal de aquí! cuantas veces te he dicho que no vengas al entrenamiento!-.**_

_**-Pero...si papá me deja-.**_

_**-Te dejaba! Ya! Andate!! Papá vendrá-.**_

_**-Pero nii-chan!-.**_

_El mayor miró a ambos lados del camarín y lo encerró en las duchas, que tenían puerta corrediza._

Vio como su madre se le adelantaba y hacia una reverencia, sólo ahí notó la presencia de su abuelo.

Se apresuró a reverenciar también.

**-Toma asiento querida –**se dirigió el anciano a su hija**- Yoh... –**el aludido le miró aturdido**- te estábamos esperando-.**

**-Sí...-**pudo articular casi en susurro-.

El menor de los Asakura tomó asiento con paso torpe, aun sintiendo la incesante mirada de su hermano encima suyo.

_**-No quiero que te haga lo mismo, Yoh...-**dijo una vez que se hallaban adentro-._

_**-Pero si no nos separó!-.**_

_**-Pero podría hacerlo!-.**_

_**-Hao!-.**_

_**-Qué!-.**_

_**-Bésame de nuevo...-**se sonrojó el menor pos su atrevida petición-._

Quiso alzar la vista para responderle, pero había un brillo extraño en los ojos del mayor que le hizo arrepentirse deliberadamente mientras un tono carmesí asomaba a su rostro.

**-Bueno...para empezar...bienvenido nuevamente-**comenzó el anciano-.

**-Mm...-**dijo con las manos encima de sus muslos, apretadas en puño mientras le temblaban y la cabeza gacha-.

Qué demonios le pasaba? Él no era así. De hecho, era una persona absolutamente relajada y andaba siempre sonriente y tranquilo por el mundo.

Pero algo le había pasado desde la noticia, se sentía ansioso, intranquilo.

Y ahora que le confirmaban la sorpresa, sentía que moriría.

_**-Qué?-.**_

_**-Solo...sólo una vez más...-.**_

_**-Yoh...-**dijo posando su mano en el rostro de su hermano, que rápidamente sintió el calor de la del menor-._

**-Papá...-**interrumpió la mujer**-creo que sería mejor si se lo dices de una vez...luego necesitarán su tiempo a solas...-**Yoh sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda-.

**-Si...Yoh...quiero pedirte un favor, y al mismo tiempo...es una especie de...-.**

**-Orden...-**pronunció de pronto el mayor de los Asakura con una voz grave y sensual que hizo que el menor saltara la mirada hacia él-.

_Acercó su rostro con lentitud mientras que Yoh aguardaba impaciente._

_Lo asió a él por la cintura, mientras que avanzaba para dejarlo bien pegado a la pared._

_Rozó su nariz y jugó con ella, para luego acercar sus labios a los del pequeño y darle un largo beso._

**-Oh...bueno...si...quiero que...-**dudó mientras el menor se centraba nuevamente en él**-te lleves a Hao un tiempo a tu casa...-**dijo con los ojos cerrados-.

El menor sólo emitió un minúsculo sonido gutural, y luego le dirigió una mirada al mayor sin que este dijera palabra alguna

**-Bueno...-**respondió dudoso**-la verdad no sé si haya mucho espacio...Pues...Anna quería llevar a cabo el matrimonio a fin de año y luego de eso de seguro querrá hijos...-**no supo por qué, pero mientras decía todas estas cosas sentía un peso encima suyo...algo así como culpa-.

**-No te preocupes, no será por mucho tiempo, además Hao buscará empleo y se comenzará a ganar la vida por él mismo, de ahí de seguro que ya no estará en tu casa-.**

**-La verdad...no lo sé abuelo -**dijo mirando de nuevo a su hermano, quien mantenía la vista fija en su té, sin demostrar sentimiento alguno, le llamaba la atención que estuviese tan callado, no era normal en él-.

_El menor alzó su brazos por el cuello de su hermano, con la intención de profundizar el beso, pero este le detuvo._

_**-Espera...-.**_

**-Yoh de veras...él no será molestia alguna-.**

**-Y por qué no se puede quedar aquí, la casa es enorme-.**

**-La verdad creímos que te gustaría tenerlo en tu casa un tiempo**-interrumpió su madre**- no se han visto en tantos años que quizás tendrían muchas cosas de que hablar-.**

_**-Nii-chan...un poco más-.**_

Y entonces lo sintió, todo pasó en un instante:

Su estómago se contrajo, la mirada de su hermano nuevamente se fijo en él, llena de un desbordante dolor.

_**-No, Yoh...papá puede llegar en cualquier momento-.**_

Y la boca delineada de este se abrió para dar paso a las palabras que terminaron de destrozarlo.

_**-Mentira...tú no me quieres...-.**_

**-Si no quieres llevarme, sólo dilo...no me atrae ser una carga para ti y para tu prometida-.**

_**-Yoh...aún estás muy pequeño para esto-.**_

No sabía si había sido la voz profunda de Hao o las palabras mismas, pero sentía que no podía dejarlo ahí así como así.

**-N...No es que me moleste...-**dijo abochornado al verse hablándole directamente a su hermano**-es sólo que...no creo que estés a gusto...-.**

_**-Pero si tenemos la misma edad!-.**_

**-Entonces...lo haces por mi...?-**dijo en un tono que caía entre la amenaza y la insinuación-.

**-Q...No! es decir...sí...probablemente...-**se atolondró con bochorno en su palabras-.

**-Probablemente...-**repitió con una sonrisa triunfal-.

**-mm...-.**

_**-Si, pero tú estás mucho más indefenso que yo-.**_

**-No te preocupes hermanito, si es por mi...adonde tú vayas yo voy, para ser sincero...te he echado mucho de menos-**dijo con un tono que parecía de entusiasmo mal actuado-.

**-Bueno...y entonces...?-**se asomó la mujer-.

**-...-**Yoh suspiró**- está bien...pero sólo hasta la boda...-**Hao torció los labios en una sonrisa satisfecha**-.**

**-Bueno entonces...supongo que habrás que esperar...-**el castaño se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta-.

**-Eh?-.**

**-Que te vayas a casa, Yoh...-**le oyó pronunciar su nombre a su hermano**-yo iré para allá cuando tenga todo listo-.**

**-Bien...-**Se levantó hacia su hermano y tomó el pomo en el preciso momento en el que Hao lo hizo-.

_**-Ya, no jodas y bésame-.**_

Quitó rápidamente la mano, mientras que el pelilargo la abría y salía por ella, le siguió hasta afuera y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

**-Al parecer...aun tienes muchas cosas de las que te avergüenzas ne?-**le dijo en tono burlesco el mayor-.

_**-Yoh, pero que caliente!-.**_

**-Ah? No sé a que te refieres...-.**

**-Eso...o no quieres recordarlo...-**dijo tranquilo con la vista fija en el frente-.

_**-Tú me pones así-.**_

La cara se le puso rojísima y comenzó a sentir un revoltijo en su estómago.

**-Eso pasó cuando éramos tan solo unos niños, Hao...no teníamos conciencia de nada-.**

_Sintieron unos pasos en el camarín y una voz que le llamaba._

_**-Hao!-.**_

**-De veras...?-**le miró de reojo el Asakura**- Jm..habla por ti...yo sí sabía perfectamente lo que hacía-.**

_**-Si, papá ya voy! –**respondió a gritos**- Vete ahora! –**le susurró al pequeño-._

_Abrió la ducha para dejar el agua correr. Haciendo que el menor quedara todo mojado._

**-Ah?-**dijo el otro con el corazón a mil por hora, arrepintiéndose pronto de su decisión-.

**-Que el hecho de que tú no supieras lo que hacías no significa que yo tampoco, yo siempre te quise...como algo más -**dijo como si nada mientras que seguía mirando hacia el frente-.

_**-Qué haces!-**contuvo el menor-._

_**-Se llama disimulo ahora trépate y vete ya!-.**_

**-Pero qué demonios estás diciendo! Tú y yo somos hermanos! No podemos querernos de esa manera!-.**

**-La verdad estoy seguro de que esa no te la crees ni tú, pero de todos modos...no opinabas lo mismo cuando me pedías todo cachondo que te besara ne?-.**

**-Q...Hao!! Ya basta!!-**dijo rojo como un tomate- **si volviste a sacarme en cara mis faltas de juicio cuando era un crío mejor te vas!-.**

**-...-**Yoh pudo apreciar como su hermano callaba y su mirada se nublaba-** falta...de juicio, dijiste?-.**

_**-En que estás?-.**_

_**-Me baño, pa!-.**_

_**-Llevas mucho rato en la ducha!-.**_

_**-Si! Si ya estoy terminando-**gritaba mientras procuraba que su ötoto-san no se golpeara en el intento de huir, pero le costaba y no saldría a tiempo-._

_Comenzó a desnudarse y a tirar la ropa para afuera._

**-No...quiero decir...era un chiquillo, de todos modos aun no tenía capacidad de discernir...-.**

**-Mm...**-emitió con un dejo serio que preocupó al menor-.

_**-Hao...**-le sintió acercarse-._

_**-Dime...**-dijo estirando sus brazos al máximo para que el pequeño alcanzara a salir-._

**-Hao...yo...te quiero, pero...sólo eso-.**

**-Si, entiendo...acaso crees que yo si? No he mencionado nada de mi en el presente, sólo dije que cuando crío te quería como algo más-.**

**-Y por qué...por qué entonces la seriedad...-.**

_Vio como su hermano desaparecía y luego se sentía un golpe seco al otro lado; se preocupó._

_Sintió la puerta corrediza abrirse._

**-Jeh...**-rio con amargura...-**es sólo que por un instante...-.**

**-Qué...-.**

_Vio a su padre de pie frente a él, con desplante serio._

_**-Me estoy terminando de bañar...serías tan amable?-.**_

_**-Ese marica de tu hermano vino a verte...?-.**_

_**-No, papá...**-dijo luego de dudar-._

_**-Bien...apresúrate, que irás a almorzar y volverás nuevamente a entrenar, no quiero que pasen ni un segundo juntos-.**_

_**-Si...-.**_

_Cerró la puerta corrediza y se alejó del camarín, cerrando la puerta tras él._

**-Me recordaste a papá-.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Tú crees que esto funcione de veras hija?-.**

**-Si...la verdad no creo que sea capaz de hacerle daño a su hermano-.**

**-Es un masoquista-.**

**-Lo quiere...papá, yo también daría todo por estar junto a la persona que amo...por más que sea...bueno, por muy difícil que sea-.**

**-No me parece...Yoh ya está comprometido...-.**

**-Él lo sabe pa...me prometió que no intervendría...-.**

**-Hablaste con él?-.**

**-Si...-.**

**Flash Back**

**-Por favor mamá...te lo suplico...-**dijo más serio que de costumbre buscando la mirada de su madre-.

**-No lo sé, hijo...tendríamos que citar a Yoh...Además...está comprometido, serías un problema luego de la boda-.**

**-Lo sé, mamá...sólo quiero verlo, te juro que no les haré nada, lo necesito como a mi vida, quiero sentirlo cerca por un tiempo...luego de eso te prometo que jamás volveré a molestarlo-.**

**-Sólo te harás daño con eso, Hao...-.**

**-Ma...ya estoy grande...todo lo que ha pasado...me ha hecho pensar y...madurar mucho-.**

**-Incluyendo la muerte de tu padre...?-.**

**-Si...-.**

**-...-**la mujer suspiró**- muy bien...llamaremos a Yoh...pero una vez que venga, será su decisión-.**

**-Gracias!** –le dijo posando sus manos sobre la de su madre, que se encontraban sobre la mesita-** de verdad...no te arrepentirás-.**

**End Flash Back**

_Salió apresuradísimo de la ducha, sintiendo como las manos le temblaban, ni siquiera se preocupó en tapar su cuerpo desnudo o cortar el agua._

_Se dirigió al otro lado y sintió cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco al ver a su hermano ahí._

_Todo mojado, con carita de perro bajo la lluvia y subandose la nuca, con la cabeza gacha.-_

_**-Yoh! Yoh estás bien?-.**_

_**-Te odio...**-articuló con capricho-._

_**-Ah?-.**_

_**-...**-vio como unos goterones caían por el rostro de su ötoto-chan y no pudo más que lanzarse y abrazarlo contra su pecho-** O.O-.**_

_**-Lo siento...pero no quería que papá te golpeara...ya sabes como es...**-decía mientras se acomodaba para tenerlo en su regazo-._

_**-A él también lo odio...y más cuando te dice que para lo único que sirves es para luchar...es como si no fueras un ser humano**-dijo el menor apoyándose también en el pecho del mayor, notando que no llevaba nada puesto, y sientiendo un calor insoportable en las mejillas-._

_**-Que no te importe...yo estaré bien, sólo me preocupa que no te ponga un dedo encima jamás-.**_

_**-No lo hará...yo soy fuerte-.**_

_**-Jeh...sí, ya lo creo**-dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabecita a su hermano, y sonreía de forma enternecedora-._

_**-Algún día nos iremos cierto?-.**_

_**-Qué?-.**_

_**-Que nos iremos...nos iremos de aquí y seremos felices para siempre...juntos...tú y yo-.**_

_**-...ah...**-abrió los ojos mientras sentía que sus ojos se empañaban¿Cómo diantres podìa ser ese chiquillo tan tierno y tozudo?-** yo...-.**_

_**-Prométemelo si?**-dijo alzando su vista hacia su hermano-._

_**-...-**dudó en desmedida, pero con aquellos ojos de zafiro observándole no pudo más que acceder a la utópica petición-**...te lo prometo**-le sonrió de forma sincera-._

_El menor le sonrió y se volvió a acomodar en su pecho._

_**-Hao...-.**_

_**-mm?-.**_

_**-No te odio...-.**_

_**-Jm..**-sonrió- **si, lo sé-.**_

**Continuará...**


	2. De bailarines y astronautas

**Hello!!! cómo han estado:)**

**Espero que bien, lo siento por la demora, pero la verdad es que ando algo seca de imaginación, y bueno...ya verán ustedes mucho por escribir y poco tiempo. en fin.**

**El cap pasado en lo personal me gustó mucho, pero al parecer a la gente no le gusta el twincest :/**

**La verdad a mi tampoco xD, pero esta es una simple excepción, que nació casi como arte de magia...y bueno.**

**Sólo les reitero, tengan un poco de paciencia y una mente abierta, y de seguro disfrutarán de esta historia :).**

**Y a lo nuestro**

**2. De bailarines y astronautas.**

Sintió un nuevo golpe en la frente, esta vez contra uno de los mástiles que soportaban el techo de la terraza.

Y no sabía qué maldecir a estas alturas; si a su mente, o las mil y una cosas con las que se había golpeado en el camino.

'maldita vereda! maldito poste de la electricidad! Maldito perro! ò.ó ...maldito mástil ú.ù'

Y cómo no chocar con cada cosa que se le pasaba por enfrente si su mente volaba quizás por qué recuerdo a estas alturas.

Abrió la puerta corrediza para entrar a la pensión, se escuchaba con claridad el sonido de la televisión.

Se asomó a la salita y ahí estaba la rubia; recostada en suelo, apoyada en su codo mientras veía la tele y comía galletas.

**-Anna...-**dijo tímido, la noticia no le sentaría nada bien a la itako-.

**-Es cuando queda la grande, Yoh, cállate**-le ordenó sin despegarse de la pantalla-.

Ya que su prometida se negaba a escuchar cualquier cosa, decidió prestarle atención a la telenovela, era una de esas venezolanas para cortarse las venas hasta el codo y en diagonal.

_**-Oh Federico Antonio por qué me dejaste, eres el amor de mi vida yo te amo con todas mi fuerzas!** _–decía una mujer de no más de veinti-algo, de pecho y trasero abundante y 'cara de mala'-.

_**-Pero es que no ves que yo no te quiero Mercedes Victoria! **_

_**-Y por qué no si tú eres el amor de mi vida!**_

_**-Porque eres una mentirosa víbora...-**_salió de pronto un semental cabeza de músculos _-._

_**-Julio Andrés!** –gritó el otro en un salto de femeneidad-._

**-ya decía yo que a este se le quemaba el arroz-.**

**-Eh?-.**

**-Se le da vuelta e paraguas-.**

**-ó.ò**

**-Que este le hace al otro lado -.-', no te das cuenta?-.**

**-Pues...-**dijo observando al tipo en la pantalla con cara de circunstancia-.

**_-Pero que es esto Federico Antonio! Acaso tú eres gay?!-._**

_**-Ahora que lo mencionas, Sí! Y lo amo, Mercedes Victoria-**_decía el otro tipo mientras que el fortachón se le acercaba-.

**-Y ahora le va a salir con el cuento del embarazo, la muy bastarda-.**

**-A...Anna...ó.o-.**

**-_Tú no lo puedes querer a él!-._**

_**-Y por qué no!-.**_

_**-Porque estoy embarazada!-.**_

**-Ves!? Ves!?**-saltó la itako-.

**-eh...si...o.o, pero...no entiendo...-.**

**-Qué no entiendes?-.**

**-Si el es hombre, entonces...-.**

**-Dios!!! este no es más baboso porque vive con migo Xu.ú **–pensó- **Es lo de siempre! El galán de la serie, que tiene un hermano gemelo, conoce a una chica y ella se obsesiona con él y al final él resulta ser tortillero...-.**

**-Torti...o.o-.**

**-QUE LE HACE A LOS DOS LADOS!!! HOMOSEXUAL!!! LE FALTAN BOLAAAS!!!!TIENE HEMORROIDESSS!!!!-.**

**-Oh!...y...Anna...-.**

**-Qué...-**perdía la paciencia por sobre su prometido-.

**-A ti en serio te gustan estas cosas? –**inquirió con un tick en el ojo-** _que preocupante..._** –pensó-.

**-mm...-.**

Narrador: **Y en el próximo capítulo...**

**_-Eres una descarada! De seguro que ese niño es de otro! Con lo mujerzuela que tú eres!-._**

**PLAF!**

_**-Ni se te ocurra! Al menos yo no soy lesbiana!-.**_

**-Para no tener nada que hacer...está bien-.**

**-Ah...-.**

**_-No te creas que yo no he visto nada! Si me hago 'la que no' por el bien de ustedes, pero los he visto en la cama!-._**

**-Ô.Ò-.**

**- -.-'' -.**

**-...-.**

**-Bueno...-**apagó la tele-**qué me tenías que decir?-.**

**-Ah! Pues...que...bueno emm**-titubeó al ser tomado por sorpresa-.

**-Escúpelo ya Yoh, te anduviste drogando?-.**

**-No...o.o-.**

**-Te acostaste con otra?-.**

**-No...O.O-.**

**-Con otro-.**

**-NO!-.**

**-Entonces no puede ser tan malo, ya dime**-dijo levantándose del suelo y recogiendo el plato de galletas-.

**-tendremos una...como decirlo...**-meditó observando el techo-**visita...por un tiempo-.**

**-Ah si?**-la rubia se dirigía a la cocina-.

**-Si...-.**

**-Y quién sería...?-.**

**-Y...ya sabes mi hermano...Hao-.**

La rubia se detuvo en seco, mientras un aura maligna le surgía de adentro.

**-A...Anna...o.o'''-.**

**-Tu...hermano...-.**

**-...?U-.**

**-Tu hermano psicópata, rebelde sin causa, metrosexual?-.**

**-Este...sí-.**

**-Pero no que él...-.**

**-Si, pero regresó-.**

**-Alto...tú ya sabías de esto no es así?-.**

**-Etto...me llamaron ayer para contarme e invitarme a 'tomar el té', pero no tenía idea de lo del alojamiento n.ñ-.**

**-...-**le observó neutra por un momento-** Tú sabes que por mi está bien** -volteó y recogió su platillo, se puso de pie-** eres tú el del trauma infantil no yo-.**

**-Ha...o.o ha pasado mucho después de eso...ya no le temo a nada-.**

**-Pero...aun pueden quedar sentimientos encontrados Yoh-.**

**-Créeme que no!-.**

**-Además ya se acercan los ajetreos y no tendremos tiempo para atenderlo como corresponde-.**

**-Ay si! Si se! Y él también lo sabe, está de acuerdo y no reclama, mira sólo será hasta la boda, luego se irá-.**

**-Oh...-** se puso a lavar el platillo-.

**-Annita te lo juro...-**dijo mientras entraba en la cocina-.

**-Sí, si te creo-.**

Yoh se detuvo a verla, notando que el típico vestido negro de su prometida, le quedaba mucho más ajustado y corto de lo normal.

**-Te...hiciste algo nuevo?-.**

La rubia volteó y lo vio ahí, con la vista clavada en su trasero, y le hubiese pegado un buen golpe en la cabeza con el mismo platillo, pero lo dejó ser, después de todo, era su prometido.

**-Mm...recuerdas que hace algunos días le di el día libre a Tamao?-.**

**-Si...-.**

**-Bueno...ese día lavó Manta...y el vestido se achicó al secarse-.**

**-Aaah...y por qué no te pusiste otro?-.**

**-Pues...porque estaban todos sucios y Tamao aun no ha vuelto Xu.ú-.**

**-Bueno...te queda bien**-se le acercó a la rubia-.

**-Ni-te-atrevas, Asakura** –le esquivó hacia el corredor-.

**-Por qué! Hace días que no hacemos nada TT.TT-.**

**-Bueno, pues te controlas-.**

**-Anda Anna!-.**

**-No-.**

**-Porfa!-.**

**-Ya! Basta!-.**

**-Anna dale!!-.**

**-Dios! Yoh! Que no sabes lo que es abstinencia?! No quiero quedar embarazada antes de la boda-.**

**-Ps, pero si tengo condón!-.**

**-YOH!!! O.O-.**

**-Qué!!??-.**

**-Aigh, pero que enfermante!!!-.**

**-Ya! Deja!**-dijo aferrándose a los brazos de su prometida y acorralándola contra a pared-.

**-...-**trató de mantener la compostura ante tal acto- **No conocía este lado tuyo...-.**

**-Me pasa en contadas ocasiones**-se aferró a su cintura y se lanzó a sus labios con deseo-.

La rubia se opuso aleteando y empujando al castaño como loca, pero comenzó de a poco a ceder, y es que los labios de Yoh se sentían tan bien de vez en cuando! Pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su prometido, mientras abría la boca para dejar que la explorara.

**-Ejem...-.**

**-O.O-.**

**-oo...-.**

Miraron ambos hacia el pasillo de entrada y ahí estaba, con maletas y todo, el castaño.

Elegante, con porte sereno les observaba, y una sonrisa tranquila.

**-H...Hao...-**musitó Yoh, y por alguna extraña razón soltó la cintura de la itako-** qué haces aquí?-.**

**-Te dije que vendría, no?** **Y además dejaron la puerta abierta, quizás cuánta 'hambre' había, no Yoh?-.**

El aludido enrojeció a más no poder, la rubia sólo les observaba.

**-Tú debes ser la futura esposa** -se dirigió Hao con sumo respeto, acercándose a la aludida y le tomó la mano para besársela mientras le miraba a los ojos, en una reverencia-** muy guapa, por cierto... mi nombre es Hao Asakura, y usted...?-.**

**-Anna...Kyouyama Anna-.**

**-Kyouyama-san-.**

**-Sólo dime Anna-.**

Ante esta escena, y sin saber por qué, al castaño menor le hirvió la sangre, y no sabía si era por Anna o por Hao...Qué?! qué coño estaba pensando! claro que era por Anna!

**-Ven...sígueme, te mostraré tu habitación-.**

**-Muchas gracias, Anna **-dijo recogiendo sus maletas y guiñándole un ojo a su hermano en el momento que pasó por su lado-.

**-Y yo!?** –gritó el castaño menor a dos pares de orejas que no le prestaban la más mínima atención...aparentemente-.

**-Para eso estoy yo!** –sintió una voz a sus espaldas-.

**-Manta!-.**

**------------------------------**

**-Siento si interrumpí algo-.**

**-No te preocupes es mejor así-.**

**-Abstinencia...? **–la Itako volvió a verle neutral- **disculpa si me entrometo** –repuso-.

**-No es nada** -bajó la vista con melancolía, sin caer en la tristeza- **sí, abstinencia-.**

**-Es verdad que se casarán?-.**

**-Si...por?-.**

**-Sólo preguntaba-**desvió la mirada-.

**-Yoh me dijo que te quedarás sólo hasta la boda-.**

**-Si, no quisiera ser una molestia-.**

**-Te han educado...-**le miró con una sonrisa aprobante he imperceptible-.

**-Jmm...gracias...-**rió con amargura-.

**-Bueno...-**se detuvo en una de las habitaciones- **esta será tu** **habitación-.**

**-Gracias-.**

**-Cualquier cosa nosotros dormimos al principio del pasillo-.**

**-Si, está bien-**dijo mientras la veía alejarse-** Anna...-.**

**-Dime...-**volteó-.

**-Tú...lo amas?-.**

**-...-**salió de la habitación-** Ya va a estar el almuerzo-.**

**-...-.**

El castaño se detuvo a observar como la chica salía.

**-Como sea...de todos modos no almorzaré aquí**-dijo para sí-.

Abrió su bolso y de él sacó ciertas prendas que luego metió en otro.

_**-Bailarín?!-.**_

**_-Si papá, ya no me interesan tus entrenamientos-._**

**_-Qué...?-._**

**_-Lo que has escuchado, ya no te necesito-._**

**_PLAF!_**

**-Te lo perdono a la mitad pa'...por ignorante- y se dispuso a salir de la casa-.**

**CHOMP CHOMP.**

**-Maldito enano, aprende a comer Xu.ú-.**

**-Ez ke Anna, no puefo comeg de otfda fodgma, la** **comigna...-**tragó- **está** **exquisita-.**

**-Maldito enano chupa bolas u.ú** –pensó-.

**-Y a donde fue Hao?-**preguntó Yoh-.

**-Ah! Lo vi salir, dijo que tenía que ir al gimnasio, algo así**-comentó Manta-.

**-Gimnasio? de seguro se sintió incómodo**-pensó Anna-.

**-Gimnasio O.O?-**saltó Yoh-.

**-Si...y llevaba un bolso, al parecer para cambiarse de ropa...no sé-.**

Yoh se detuvo a pensar con preocupación, es que acaso su hermano no había dejado del boxeo luego de la muerte de su padre?

**-Al parecer sigue entrenando...-**comentó Anna como si nada-.

**-No lo creo...el odiaba el box**-le comentó extrañado, y con un dejo de temor en su interior-.

Su hermano detestaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con su padre, acaso había cambiado tanto en estos años?

Le daba miedo creer que eso fuese posible, aunque no quería reconocerlo ni con él mismo.

-**Bueno...por qué no vas y verificas** –le propuso Anna-.

**-Yo...-**dudó observándola con sorpresa-.

**-Si, además no está lejos, dijo que iría al gimnasio municipal-.**

**-Y si es a esta hora de seguro está solo, una vez fui a observar unas clases de danza y en los horarios no había box, no por lo menos los días jueves-.**

**-Clases...de danza? O.O-** preguntaron anonadados Yoh y Manta-.

**-Para Tamao, lerdos u///ú, cómo se les ocurre-.**

**-Uff u.u-.**

**-En todo caso no creo que haga box, con lo amanerado que se pone u.ú-.**

**-Hao amanerado!?** –saltó Manta-**estás loco! Es todo un macho! XD-.**

**-Eso debo admitirlo...parece semental-.**

**-Pero q...! Anna! Ay ustedes no lo conocen como yo -.-''-.**

**-No es necesario conocerlo Yoh...por qué no vas a ver eh?-.**

**-No me interesa u.ú-.**

**-Irás quieras o no, tengo que ir de compras de todos modos, así que de paso te quedas ahí-.**

**-Qué!?-.**

**-Alístate que saldremos en cinco minutos-.**

**"GIMNASIO MUNICIPAL"**

**-Bueno...que te vaya bien, vuelvan juntos y antes de la cena –**ordenó la itako antes de dirigirse a hacer las compras –**maldita Tamao, quizás en qué juerga andas y yo aquí comprando las cosas-gruñó-.**

Yoh entró al gimnasio de manera curiosa, asomando primero la cabeza y luego entrando despreocupado, como había dicho Anna, el gimnasio estaba vacío a excepción de una musiquita que le llegaba desde un rincón del lugar.

A medida que avanzaba hacia la fuente de aquel sonido, la musiquita se fundía con algunas voces débiles, pero una en especial que se sofocaba por la distancia, pero era la única que resonaba:

**-Muy bien, eso estuvo mejor**-decía la voz- **traten de que el mantener los pasos y la técnica no les quite la actitud, siéntanlo, no lo piensen, interpreten libérense**- la voz hablaba como tal cosa, era una voz profunda y cargada, llena de sentimiento-.

Poco a poco fue vislumbrando la entrada a un salón anexo al salón principal que constituía el gimnasio, de este salón anexo era que provenían los sonidos tan característicos, una melodía llena de acordeones y en compás de cuatro cuartos (2).

Sintió que su corazón se exaltaba a cada paso que daba, como si aquello que vería fuese algo grandísimo, impresionante, espectacular.

Se asomó a la entrada de aquel saloncillo con los ojos brillantes, y su corazón se exaltó al apreciar justamente un movimiento de piernas tan elegante y preciso, acompañado de un torso y un rostro soberbio.

Aquello que le sobreexcitó en un principio, luego de unos momentos le dejó con la boca abierta.

La voz prominente que había escuchado le pertenecía a un hombre alto, de cabello negro, corto y ojos color escarlata, que se paseaba entre las parejas que bailaban, corrigiendo detalles postura y técnica.

Tenía aspecto maduro y amable, era un hombre muy atractivo, más estilizado que delgado y con unas manos muy bien cuidadas.

De pronto el hombre se alejó un poco y se puso a apreciar a las parejas a través del espejo, de pronto una muchacha que sólo llevaba una playera y unos pantalones de algodón para practicar, se acercó a tomar se su botella de agua, que había dejado justo en el lugar en el que se hallaba el hombre.

Yoh se acercó un poco para observar mejor, pero tratando de pasar desapercibido, y no pudo evitar escuchar lo que decían:

**-Disculpa Tony...No dijiste ya que entraría pronto?-.**

**-Ya viene Marissa, tranquila de seguro que debe estar terminando de cambiarse-.**

**-Me impaciento...**-dijo la muchacha con aires de picardía-.

**-Hmm...-**rió él con la cabeza gacha, encantador- **si...todas se impacientan-.**

**-He oído muy buenas referencias de él-.**

**-Es un buen bailarín-.**

**-Buen?! Excelente! Y además de eso es profesor!-.**

**-Todo buen oficio implica un buen esfuerzo-.**

**-Mentira...no todo...cuántos años dijiste que profesaron en Argentina?-.**

**-Muchos...-.**

**-Tony!-**replicó ella-.

**-Mira! Ahí está!-.**

La chica, que por cierto tenía una belleza muy elegante y fina, dirigió su mirada hacia la pista, ahí se hallaba su pareja por la clase.

Esperó a que la canción que estaba sonando en ese momento en la radio terminara y se dirigió a la pista a paso lento y garbo.

Se hizo un silencio, en el que las otras parejas se alejaron y les observaron, la siguiente canción comenzó...

Yoh observó al recién aparecido y sintió que algo le subía desde la punta de los pies hasta el rostro.

Se acercaba a la chica, de modo sensual y distinguido, un hechizante Hao Asakura.

Con el cabello amarrado en una cola alta y hacia atrás y encima un sombrero de copa baja.

-Bailas querida? –le guiñó un ojo-.

Mientras tanto la música se alentaba y las parejas observaban...empezaba la letra...

**_"Uno busca lleno de esperanzas_**

**_el camino que los sueños_**

**_Cometieron a su ansias..."_**

Para Yoh lo que decía la letra no importaba...puesto que lo que veía le tenía realmente fascinado.

A Hao haciendo movimientos refinados y precisos, suaves, y tan bien interpretados.

Como si aquella canción le llegara hasta el fondo de su corazón.

Cada movimiento, cada paso y desplazamiento fluido decía algo.

Uno lento, otro rápido, un giro, un desplante, otro desplazamiento, un pa' de buré y pasos, que en armonía, eran un espectáculo de matices mezclado con la pasión y la melancolía que aquel tema.

**-Lindo no?-**una voz le sobresaltó al lado suyo-.

**-Eh?!-** alzó la vista hacia el hombre de ojos turquesa que tenía a su lado-**yo...-**titubeó nervioso-.

**-Está bien, lo sé. Asakura Yoh, no es así?-.**

**-Etto...si-.**

**-Más vale que tu hermano no te vea aquí-.**

**-Eh? por qué-.**

**-Porque...es un secreto n.n-.**

De pronto la música terminaba y la pareja quedó sumergida en un silencio inmutable.

De a poco fueron saliendo los aplausos, las primeras palmas en sonar fueron las de Tony, quien obviamente atrajo las primeras miradas hacia si, por lo que el Asakura se ocultó rápidamente tras la pared de la entrada.

**-Qué haces!?-**le espetó una vez que ya había suficiente bulla-.

**-...Aplaudo...**-respondió luego de meditarlo-.

**-Arg! Me pudieron haber visto!-.**

**-Por eso te dije que te fueras...a menos que quieras unirte a la clase-.**

**-No!-.**

**-Bueno entonces vete-.**

**-No!-.**

**-Cómo?-.**

**-Esque...-**pensó en alguna excusa- **no puedo volver sin él a la casa!-.**

**-Oh! En ese caso ven, yo te enseño-.**

**-Qué?-.**

**-Yo te enseño a bailar ahora-.**

**-no, gracias...le esperaré afuera-.**

**-bueno...como quieras...-.**

Yoh salió del gimnasio con agujero en el estómago, qué le había pasado?

De pronto sentía que no se arrepentía de sus arrebatos de calentura precoz en la niñez...pero qué cosas! Claro que se arrepentía!

Aquello no era correcto, sólo era admiración por lo lindo que bailaba su hermano, nada más, aunque se viese tan esbelto y atractivo, aunque estuviese para comérselo y aquellos pantalones le acentuaran su hermoso trasero AUN ASÍ! (N/a: OMG este tipo tiene algo en ña cabeza ú.ù) eso no era 'correcto'.

Se dirigió a una banca que había en una acera ahí al frente, estaba atardeciendo...

_**-Cuando sea grande seré astronauta! Así viajaré hasta la luna y otros universos y me alejaré tanto, tanto de aquí que nadie podrá hallarme...sólo tú**-dijo con una linda sonrisa a su onii-chan-._

_**-Cuando seas grande serás igual de pendejo y drogado que ahora Yoh!-**se burlaba el mayor-._

_**-Pero que pesado u.ú-**observó de pronto la melancolía en el rostro de su hermano mayor...-**nee Onii-chan...de verdad tú que quieres hacer cuando grande?-.**_

_**-Yo...?-.**_

_**-Mm...-.**_

_**-Seré artista...-**dijo con su cara hacia el sol del atardecer que le alumbraba con sus tibios y tenues rayos-**quiero ser bailarín**-._

**-Yoh?** –preguntó de pronto una voz a su lado-.

**-Hao...-**murmuró como en medio de una modorra**-eh?** –alzó con rapidez su rostro hacia arriba, para toparse de muy cerca con el del mayor que le observaba con curiosidad-.

**-Qué hacías?-** dijo lo suficientemente cerca de su rostro como para que el menor alcanzara a sentir su aliento contra su rostro y le hiciera estremecer...-.

**-Espero...-**atinó a decir únicamente, mientras sus ojos se le iban sin querer a los labios del que tenía al frente-.

**-A mi...?-.**

**-Si...-.**

**-Pues...vamos entonces...-**dijo levantándose y separando su rostro del de su gemelo-.

**-Si...-**dijo levantándose también y siguiendo la dirección a casa que llevaba el mayor-.

**-Hao tú...eres lo que quieres...-**murmuró-.

**-Decías algo?-.**

**-Sí...-**vaciló en una pausa pensada-** que...yo jamás seré astronauta...-**dijo sonriendo para sí-.

El mayor le observó sin entender, pero al ver la mueca del menor supuso que aquello era una infidencia, y que si preguntaba el por qué, arruinaría el momento.

Se fueron caminando a casa en silencio, no había nada que decir, y al mismo tiempo todo, pero ya habría tiempo para conversar. Por ahora sólo callaban y preferían sentirse en vez de hablar.

Más tarde Yoh se daría cuenta de que su hermano no le había preguntado cómo era que sabía que él estaba en el gimnasio, porque lo había visto mientras bailaba, así como también sabría que Tony le había tendido una trampa, pero bueno...eso sería más tarde...en otro capítulo.

Continuará...

-------------------------

**Wujuuuuu!!! que lindo Yoh quería ser astronauta :L xD, en fin...nada que decir...alguna queja o felicitaciones porfa TODOS DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!! que leo e intento responder a cada uno de ellos xD, ojalá uds le recomienden mi fic a amigos suyos, y así se abran a leer sin prejuicios y ahora a responder rw.**

**Ly: **Que bueno que seas fanática del twincest xD, en verdad yo no lo soy para nada, pero me agrada mucho que existas y puedas leer mi fic:D Y que te haya gustado xd. muchas gracias niña! **Hoshi-Wolfgang-Hime**: Quieres Lemon? xD, sí...podría haber...pero aún no...quiero empezar de a poquito jujuju! xD la verdad el fic se llama rosa pastel por un cuento bien especial, y tiene que ver directamente con Anna, así que ya te imaginarás...lo más probable es que Yoh termine todo confundido, pero para eso deberàs seguir leyendo!!!Gracias por leer:D **Dianiz:** Sí, que mal que hyan tan pocos fis de esto...lo que pasa es que a la gente no le gustan, pero we :/ nada que hacer...gracias por leerme y ojalá te haya gustado este cap! **Nickyta-x: **Te gustó porque yo soy hechizante!! y mis historias tb lo sooon ò.ó xD, mentira! ves ves!? que solo hay que abrirse.Tus primos son una aberación a la moral u.u...pero los amooo!!! TToTT gracias a ellos nació esto xD, bueno bueno ya actualicé y aunque de seguro ya te dije por msn que leyeras, si no te lo he dicho...pues ojalá te haya gustado! xD.**Hearts time's: **De verdad? tan triste es? Pucha :/ xD, pero en fin! ya se pondrán las cosas más alegres! que bueno que hayas leído y ojalá nos encontremos tb en este cap.** Sad.Whisper: **LECHES! xDDDDDD, de verdad te gustó? . OMG que felicidad :L, si seguro habrá lemonada bien ácida y sabrosa F) xD, leiste mi mail? ojalá lo hayas hecho, y bueno...hablamos, bye!.

**Y bueno eso es todo!!! porfavor rws TTnTT xD mil besos byE!!!!**


End file.
